Immortal Life
by MichealaQuinnSully
Summary: Catherine Chandler all her life wanted to be normal. She is half vampire and half human. She is two hundread years old. Now all after all those years it is about to change, with all the years of being alone and hiding in the shadows and the dark . She meets Vincent Keller and he harbors a little secret of his own… Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Life **

**By: MichealaQuinnSully**

**Full Summary: Catherine Chandler all her life wanted to be normal. She is half vampire and half human. She is two hundread years old. Now all after all those years it is about to change, with all the years of being alone and hiding in the shadows and the dark . She meets Vincent Keller and he harbors a little secret of his own… Read and Review**

**Chapter 1 & Prologue**

**Prologue…**

My name is Catherine Chandler and I am half human, half vampire. I have been in hiding over two hundred years every since my aunt died when I was nineteen. My father was a vampire and my mother was human, they didn't know it was possible and my mother died giving birth to me. My father left me with my aunt ot raise because he blamed himself for my mother's death. He is still alive out there somewhere in hiding just like me. I have asked myself why me, why am I like this?

After my aunt died I left my home town and found a small warehouse in New York to hide in. I had met someone when I got here and tried to keep my vampire side in control and we were close almost like sisters' until one I lost control and almost killed her. It scared her away and I don't blame anyone for being scared of what I am. I feel alone most of the time, but I know it is for the best or at least for now.

Present Day New York … Six O clock in the evening…

My day was going like any other day. It started with me dragging myself out of the bed and into the shower. But I had as a human got close to the warehouse I need to feed. I can survive on human food but I have blood part of the time. After my shower I got dressed and grabbed my daylight bracelet that kept me from burning when I came in contact with the sunlight. But the sun had started to go down for the day.

Around eight o clock the sun was down and I was ready to go get some air and get rid of the craving I was having for blood. I don't kill I only take what I need but yet I do still bring attention when patients show up at the hospital with a memory. I have always found a weakness and that is vervain, it is a herb that burns are skin and keeps us from using are compelling on people. I have to be careful that I don not get close to someone that has it on them or in them to protect themselves .

I was on the roof tops trying not be seen. The streets were flooded with people on this night and I knew my best bet would to be the alleys or back ways to the city where people could go to avoid traffic and some people walk them as well. But I was on the roof tops when I picked up on a heart beat and footsteps coming closer. I went to turn to jump of the roof but I was too late I was seen and I lost control and attacked. I was then surprised I ended up on the ground and jerked back up by the arm.

"How did you do that?"` I asked the gentlemen. "We all have are secrets and I know yours"

"Then what is it"

"the way your eyes turned and everything you are a vampire"

"Yeah and you smell human"

"look I know what it is like I am not a vampire but I am in hiding as well"

"Tell me it would be nice have at least a friend in my life"

"Is there somewhere we could talk"

"Yes and I am Catherine by the way"

"Vincent I hope you wont try and kill me again"

"Sorry most of the time I lose control and I can't stop myself"

"Lets go" We ran the roof tops back to the warehouse and I was curious to hear his story and make a friend. Maybe all these years of hiding in the shadows and the dark will finally come to an end and I will finally have someone that understand what I am going through.

**It is a short chapter as a start but I am sure you guys will like what I have to come for Vincent and Catherine….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The night was flying by and the more we talked the more and more his story began to make since me. He was part of a military expirment that went wrong. It was a program where they were trying to make super soilders or at least trying to. Now he can turn into this animal like thing and has been in hiding because everyone has to believe he is dead. The team the made him like this is wanting to end what they created. They want to kill him and that is something I can't believe they want to give up on.

He surprised when I went and pulled out regular food. "I thought vampires couldn't eat human food."

"It becasue I am only half vampire"

"You have a human half"

"I have tried to let that human half takeover and control the vampire part but it isn't possible "

"Is there a way you can take the fear away"

"Yeah there is and that is to turn off all my emotions and if that ever happened I would probably tear apart the whole city"

"How are you still half human"

"My mother was human and my father was a vampire, I was born like this Vincent" Vincent had zoned out and wasn't listening to a word I was saying. He kept leaning towards me and knew what he wanted. I just finished leaning for him kissing him. I slowly rose and sat on his lap facing him where I took off his shirt and he returned to favor why''ll unhooking my bra and threw it on the floor.

He then stood and cradled me and carried me to the bed I was proceeded to kiss. I dozed off some point in the night and woke early that morning still wrapped in his arms. My head was on his chest and I remained that way until I felt him kiss my forehead and stroke my hair with his left arm.

I then got a wave of sickness which I ran to the bathroom and started reject the human food I had eaten the night before and Vincent ran to check on me. "You alright."

"Go to the frige and pull a blood bag please" Vincent did as I said and brought it me where I soon discovered I wasn't even able to hold it down. Vincent carried me to the bed and placed me in it.

"Thank you but with me not holding blood down I am going to get weaker and weaker"

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yeah bring me that box with the books and why'll I look at these get me water, it isn't blood but it will be a start" Vincent left the room and pulled out a book and looked at it were my fear was soon discovered. A letter my mom had left me said she discovered she was pregnant the next day. But with her not being vampire, she had to have blood then to surivive until the deilvery and that is when it ended because she had died.

"Vincent come here"

"Do me a favor"

"What anything"

"Is there away we could get a pregnancy test"

"What?"

"I there and I will explain"

"Yes and better that I had a doctor that lost his license but still helps me and keeps my secret"

"Call him and bring him here" I rolled over and cried until VIncent returned with the doctor. Vincent walked over and woke me where I sat up and hand the letter and the book my mother had discovered pregnancys for vampires were possible. He read the letter and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm J.T"

"Nice to meet you"

"You are getting weak"

"I haven't been able to hold anything down, not even blood"

"Vincent can you wait outside please"

"Yeah holler if you need me"

"We will" It took him no longer to detemined that my fear was right and I had very little chances of surivial very little to none. I just hoped Vincent would stand by me in this.

Chapter 2…. I am not sure when chapter 3 will be posted, it may be awhile that is why I went a head and posted 2 chapters in a day. I will update as soon as I can.. Hope you guys like this chapter as much as the first….


End file.
